Some computing devices (e.g., mobile phones) transition in and out of an automobile configuration (also sometimes referred to as “a driving mode”) depending on whether the computing devices are connected to a vehicle sub-system, such as an infotainment system. For example, while operating in the automobile configuration, some mobile phones may output a driving-specific user interface that facilitates convenient access, via one or more of a vehicle sub-system and the mobile phone, to certain features of the mobile phone, such as music playback, navigation, digital assistant, or other feature. To promote safe driving, some mobile phones may “lock down” or automatically disable certain features of the mobile phone, while operating in an automobile configuration, that might otherwise be distracting to a user while the user is driving.
However, despite improving safety or providing a more convenient user interface that is tailored for driving, a mobile phone that operates with limited functionality whenever the mobile phone is operatively coupled to a vehicle sub-system may, at times, provide a frustrating user experience, particularly in instances when using the mobile phone would not likely compromise safety of a user. For example, if a mobile phone remains “locked down” even when the vehicle is parked and not moving or when a non-driving passenger is trying to use the mobile phone, the mobile phone may prevent users from accessing messages, checking social media, searching the internet, browsing media content, or otherwise using the mobile phone at the users' discretion. To use a mobile phone that is locked down, users may need to disconnect the mobile phone from a vehicle sub-system and/or provide a series of additional inputs to cause the mobile phone to exit out of a driving specific user interface.